1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a planting slope structure, and more particularly to one having slope protection and green effects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional slope structure is composed of cement, stone, steel bar, sand, and earth. The process of construction is complicated. It needs fixing mold plates by manpower for pouring concrete. After pouring concrete, the concrete needs protection for shaping and solidifying. Besides, after the slope is completed, the slope needs vegetation, i.e. landscape engineering, to prevent the soil on the surface of the slope from being washed away by rain. The conventional concrete slope structure is not pervious to water. Therefore, it needs an additional system to drain water. The effect to drain water is not perfect because the system may be blocked by earth and stones, causing the soil on the surface to be washed away by rain. Sometimes, the soil of the slope contains abundant water, causing mudflows and landslides to destroy the slope structure.
Thus it can be seen, the conventional slope structure is complicated and time-consuming. The concrete structure is not environmental and beautiful, and is easy to be damaged. Besides, the conventional slope structure causes destruction to ecology.